A Christmas Blessing
by merigirl
Summary: THE RESCUERS After a successful meeting with Bernard's family, Bernard and Bianca are all set to wed, but there might be a HUGE obsticle to their happiness. Dedicated to the memory of Eva Gabor
1. Meeting The Family

A CHRISTMAS BLESSING

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Rescuers characters. I haven't read too many of Margery Sharpp's books either, this is basically a continuation of the Disney Rescuers movies. This takes place shortly after the events of 'Down Under'

Note: The facts and language of Hungary that Paula quotes are real, I did research while writing this story.

Dedicated to the memory of Eva Gabor (1919- 1995) You and your talents will never be forgotten.

The young mouse stirred and stirred the small pot (really a human thimble) in front of her. Because her family was so big, instead of a hectic and frantic Christmas Eve party, they instead had a get-together about a week before the big holiday. That way, they all could see each other but spend the holidays with their own families. Bernadette smiled to herself as she added a few spices to her stew. It wasn't just ANY get-together, for her family, it was a very special get-together. They would be adding a new addition to their family very, very soon. Her twin brother, Bernard, had called her only a few days ago with some exciting news. He had finally done it. After all these years of working with (and courting) Miss Bianca, he had finally proposed! Ecstatic with this news, she had quickly dialed Ernie, their brother and he in turn had passed the news on to their sister, Nora, and the round-robin continued until all 17 of the siblings knew, That was the way their family always shared news. One person would know and they would all pass it on.

Maybe it was a twin thing, but Bernadette was without a doubt the most excited of all her siblings when Bernard announced his engagement. She had always been incredibly proud of her brother. Even when he was a janitor in the Rescue Aid Society, she knew he was going to be headed for bigger and better things. He had it in him, Bernadette always knew that. Of all the 18 siblings, he was the one with the most get-up-and-go. The one who was always the most driven. Even though Bernard always attributed Bianca to his succeeding in becoming a top Society agent, she knew that Bianca could see what she saw, Bernard was special. He was headed for greatness, and he found it!

"I STILL don't know about ANY of this!" a loud voice rang out as her brother, Ernie, came into the kitchen. "I mean, honestly, what is WRONG with this picture?!"

"Don't START with this, Ernie!" Bernadette warned him.

"I ain't starting anything! I'm just saying that..I mean, Bernie…him..and her..I mean look at us! We're poor, always have been, might always be! I mean we've grown up in a pantry, and some of us still live there! And SHE, elegant and formal as she is…her, coming off the boat from Europe, probably raised in some 'Porecilin Pagoda'…she's gonna get a fish-out-of-water experience in THIS place!"

"Will you stop that, Ernie?! I cannot BELIEVE what you're saying! Now, this is THE most important thing to have EVER happened to our brother, and the least you can do is be supportive of him!"

"I AM being supportive! But I just can't understand what she could possibly SEE in our brother!!"

"Maybe just the fact..that he's QUIET! He's modest, he's sweet, caring, devoted, loyal..want me to go on, we can be here all night!" Without another word she picked up another bowl and poured some candy she had found that morning in the pantry above into it while the stew was simmering on the stove. She then began to carry it into the large family room, with Ernie following at her heels.

"All I can say is his intended..Veronica.."

"Bianca, Ernie! Bianca!"

"Whoever! All I can say is she better prepare herself for one HECK of an adjustment!" Bernadette set the bowl on one of the tables and glanced around. Nora was near the couch, humming to herself some Christmas Carols she was no doubt preparing herself to sing later on. She knew most of her other brothers were getting themselves a Christmas Tree, Lee Anne was helping her children setting up the holly, Lucy was fixing the Nativity Set. "So, we're finally gonna met the mysterious Bianca, huh?"

"It's killing ya, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, finally meeting this girl he can't stop talking about over and over!"

Paula was sitting on one of the chairs, immersed in a 'History Of Hungary' book. Ever since she had found out about her brother's engagement, she had tried to immerse herself in Hungary's history, language, and culture.

"This is amazing!" she was saying.

"What is?" Bernedette asked.

"Did you know that in Hungary their lunch is our dinner? They eat a three-to-five course meal at lunchtime! For dinner they only have something light, like soup!"

"Check that, BERNARD is gonna have an adjustment!" Ernie said.

"Oh, they make up for it! They eat a light breakfast, than a 10 o' clock snack. They also have afternoon tea, and dessert after dinner!" Paula then stood up as her remaining brothers and sisters filed into the huge parlor. "OK, everyone! Now remember, Bernie and his fiance are gonna come walking into this house any minute, and when she does we're gonna say 'Hello' in Hungarian! Now, what are we gonna say?"

"'Hello In Hungarian!' " her family answered.

'OK, very funny! Now that we have that out of our system let's try it for real like we practiced! Now, repeat, ' _Jo napot_, Bianca!'"

'_Jo napot_, Bianca!' her brother and sisters said slowly and carefully.

"_Koszonom_. Thank you." Paula said.

"Uh..Paula? Ya know, Bianca CAN speak English!" Bernadette pointed out.

"I know that! I just wanted to make her feel at home here!"

"At least ONE of us is making an effort!" Bernadette said with a meaningful glance at Ernie.

"Hey, hey, come on!" Ernie said. "I mean, she's a glamerous, sophisticated, member of the RAS, and we're just a bunch of poor mice who's idea of excitiement is scurging around that pantry trying to find the best things to eat! Is she REALLY gonna fit in with us?"

"Now, look, this is the BEST thing that has happened to Bernie! The BEST! Without her he might have still been a janitor! No one could see his potential. NO one could SEE how nice he is, how sweet and caring a person he is! But she knew, SHE saw! Besides, he IS kind, devoted to this family. When you got laid off, Ernie, who always sent you part of his paycheck until you were back on your feet again?"

"Bernie," he admitted.

"Lee Ann, when you were having your first baby and Rick was at work, who came right over to take you to the hospital?"

"Bernard," she said.

"Yeah! Bernard came through for us all the time. Now it's our turn! Now, I don't want ANY of you to make her feel uncomfortable in any way at all! She is going to be our sister come April. Now make her feel like one. Shannon, can you help me get the drinks?" Shannon followed her sister to the kitchen while the men brought in the tree. They knew that it wouldn't be trimmed until after the meal, as was the tradition in their family, but there was no reason they couldn't set it up now.

"Hey, Nora," Andrew cried out, "How about you give us a song while we set this up?"

"Yeah, come on, Nora, give us a song!" her brothers agreed with Andrew. "Come on!"

"Oh, I'm not prepared…"

"Yeah, come on, Nora!"

"I wouldn't know.. I usually do that before dinner.."

"Come on, Nora!"

"Well.." Nora said, moving toward the staircase," I'll do it, only if Paula accompanies me on her guitar!"

"Oh, no one wants to hear me on that!" Paula said.

"Then why did you bring it?"

"I'll go get it," Paula went into the other room and got her guitar (really a bunch of rubber bands attached to a small toliet tissue tube. ) and stood by her sister. Quickly both women launched into 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' to the delight of the children, who by the end of it were dancing all around.

Bernadette hard all of it from the kitchen, where Shannon was helping with the drinks. Just then there was a stirring near the far corner of the room. Alarmed, Bernadette went to se what it was…and got there in time to see the tiny black nose of her little neice poking out. "Ginger, do your parents know you're down there?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was down here looking in the pantry for things," she explained as she came back up holding something in her tiny paws.

"Well, next time let someone know you're going down there, that pantry is large and dark. You could get lost."

Ginger held out the thing she held in her paws, a peice of gingerbread. "Look, Aunt Bernadette! How about this?"

"Ginger, where did you get that?"

"What difference does it make WHERE she got it? Point is, she got it!"

"Good for you, Ginger! We'll have a real Christmas banquet tonight! " She set the gingerbread down and took a shaky breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shannon asked her sister.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous," Bernadette admitted. "I mean..this is the first member of our family that wasn't born poor…she's not even from this country…I just want thing to go over well.."

Shannon squeezed her shoulder. "No reason why it shouldn't, sis."

A few blocks away, two little mice made their way through the snow toward the pantry , a pure white mouse wrapped in a violet parka and matching hat, and a somewhat plump grey mouse in a tan coat and hat. The white mouse was clutching a stew pot in her paws and looked visibly nervous. The grey mouse noticed this and took her hand gentily. "Bianca," he whispered gentily to her.

She turned to face him, "Yes, darling?" she asked him in her gentile Hungarian accent.

"Are you alright, Dear? You look a little nervous."

"I am, darling, I am…it's..well, when you met your fiance's family for the first time, you DO tend to get a little nervous."

"Don't worry, they'll all love you!" He put his arm around her reassuringly. She turned to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Oh, Bernard, you're a darling, and I know I'll love your family!"

"Yes..well..you..you have to remember, there are 18 of us and I was voted the 'Quietest One'."

"And I wouldn't have you any other way!" She reached over to kiss him again, this time meeting his lips. They stood stock still as the kiss went on, finally coming up for air. They smiled at one another and continued walking until they reached the house. Squeesing underneath the door, they found their way to the pantry door and knocked upon it.

Bernadette raced over to quickly answer it. Beaming happily when she saw her brother's face. She gestured for him to come in and threw her arms around him. "Bernard!! How are you? Come in, come in!!" Beaming, she showed both Bernard and Bianca in. "Hello, you must be Bianca! It is SO nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to met you as well," Bianca said with a smile.

"Let me tell you, it's nice to FINALLY be able to place the face! Whenever he gets back from ANY mission the first person he talks about is you! Bianca did this, Bianca did that! Finally if he DIDN'T bring you over, I'd have made him JUST to meet you!" She laughed and shook Bianca's hand. "Come in and meet everyone! Let me show you around. Here's the parlor, and down that hall are the bedrooms. In here," she lead Bianca into the other room. "Is the kitchen. Down there, " she pointed to the trapdoor Ginger came out of, "and up there," she pointed to another trapdoor on the roof," are the doors that lead to the pantry where we get our food, and over there are the bathrooms. " They came back to the parlor.

"Come," Paula said, glancing at her book. "Come meet all of Bernard's hugs and ocs. Our haz is your haz!"

"Ahem," Bernadette said, taking Bianca's hand. "Everyone, Bernard and Bianca are here! Everyone, Come on in! Bernard and Bianca are right here!" She let everyone file into the parlor. "Now, I'm Bernadette, Bernard's twin sister, and this is Nora, Ernie, Paula.."

"Paula came forward and shook her hand. "_Jo napot_, Bianca. "

"_Jo napot_, Paula," Bianca answered. "And your Hungarian is perfect!"

"_Koszonom_, Bianca," she said smiling.

"And," Bernadette continued," This is Nick, his wife Julie, their daughters Andrea and Jessica. Our brother Andrew, HIS wife Lisa, their children Oliver and Steve. This is our sister Lee Anne, her husband Peter, their daughter Geniveve. This is our sister Shannon and her husband William. This is our sister, Emily. This is our brother Tony, his wife Dorothy, and their son Justin. This our brother Joseph, and his wife Lila, their kids Ginger and Courtney. This is our sister Anna, our brother Bob and his wife Stephanie. This is Larry, and our other brother Darryl, and Lucy. Well, now you've met the long and short of all of us! Lucy here is the baby, she's the youngest of us! "

Everyone Bernadette introduced agreed they were glad to meet Bianca. "Let me take this into the kitchen for you," Bernadette said, taking the cassarole dish from Bianca. "What do you have here?"

"It's a special Hungarian Goulash," Bianca explained. "My Mother, God rest her soul, taught it to me when I was very young. It's a special recipie, made only for important occasions."

"Wow, now we really feel special," Bernadette said. "I'll just take this into the kitchen. Sit down, the both of you, please. Make yourselves at home."

"Uncle Bernard, tell us about your trip to Australia," Oliver said suddenly, rushing up to him. Soon most of the kids had run up too, begging for the story, They were always eager to listen to their Uncle's adventure.

Ernie followed Bernadette into the kitchen and tried to whiff the goulash.

"Somehow I just cannot picture my shy, quiet, can't get him to say two sentences in one breath brother risking his life and limb on dangerous adventures!'" He glanced at the dish. "Goulash..beautiful.."

"Glad you think so," Bernadette said angrily.

"Look, I'm trying to make her feel at home, but…"

"But nothing! Now, she made this lovely Hungarian dish and the least you can do it sit down and EAT IT!"

"But.."

"But…we are ALL EATING SOME!" Lee Anne came into the room as Bernadette took the cover off the goulash. "Hey Lee Anne..wanna do the honors and taste some?" She hesitated. "Lee Anne?" She held the spoon to her. Lee Anne glanced at Ernie..then took a bite of it.

"Hey…it's not too bad!"

In the living room Bernard and Bianca were finishing up their story to the delight of their audience. "Wow! " Anna said breathlessly. "I cannot BELIEVE you did that, Bernie!"

Bernard felt himself blushing as his usual shyness came over him. "It was nothing," he muttered "Really.."

"Do not be so modest," Bianca said encouragingly. "Bernard was so magnificent! What mouse would NOT want to marry him after he did that?"

"So he proposd afterward?"

"Immidiately afterward! Oh, it was so romantic. There we all were, riding on top of the Eagle, Marahute..this was just before we flew to Cody's house and he called the rangers to free those other poor jailed animals. Well, the air was cool and the moon was shining down on all of us. Bernard descended from the rope onto the bird. I hugged him, calling him my hero, and showing him all my love…when next thing I knew, he had produced the ring and was down on his knee asking me to marry him! I'll never forget it, ever!"

"Wow, Bernard, I never knew ya had it in ya!"

"Wow, how romantic!!"

"You're a lucky mouse!" Paula said.

"I know," Bianca agreed, looking at Bernard with love. Bernard smiled at her, and she reached over and kissed him on his lips. Bernadette and Ernie entered the room just then with trays of drinks. Paula then jumped up.

"Oh, Bianca, would you like some _bov _(she pointed to some wine,) some orange or cranberry _gyumolcsle _(she pointed to the juice) , or just some _viz_? (she pointed to the water)

"The Cranberry juice, please," Bianca said. Paula picked up the juice and gave it to her. "Thank you."

"Ok, everyone," Bernadette said, taping her glass with a fork. "Grab a drink. There's enough here for a toast right now and one for dinner." She cleared her throat and raised her glass in the air. "Here's to our brand new sister, Bianca. We all wish you and our brother all the happiness in the world! I think we all agree you've found your soul mates in each other. Take care of him!"

"I will, " Bianca promised. You've all made me feel so welcome already. Thank you!" They all raised their glasses and drank.

"Hey, Nora, this is the perfect time for a song!" Andrew cried out.

"A song, Nora!" Lisa cried out.

"Yeah, sing, Nora!" Her family encouraged her. "Sing, Nora! Come on, song!" Nora beamed, always eager for a a chance to sing. She gestured for Paula to grab her guitar and join her.

"Nora and Paula have dreams of being professional singers someday. Wait till you hear them, they have amazing talent!" Bernard whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Paula strummed her guitar and she and Nora sang a lovely version of 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' that brought a hush to everyone in the room. Soon the whole room burst into applause.

"That was wonderful, Nora!" Bernard said encouragingly. Then his expression changed slightly. "How are both of you holding up?"

"We're doing alright. We're scheduled to sing in a few more clubs in a few more months. Also we're going to sing at the Christmas Eve and Christmas service at the Church next week. Are you gonna come?" She turned to Bianca. "If you want, you can come, too!"

"Oh, how wonderful! It's fitting that you're in Church, you have a voice like the angels!"

"So, you're coming?"

"I'd love to come!" Bianca said happily.

"Well, then let's go!" Bernard said. "But, seriously, you both are doing alright?"

"Yes, now Bernie, please. We don't need money this month! We're fine!"

"Are you sure, I'm more than willing.."

"Yes! We're honestly sure!" Nora shook her head. That was Bernard all over. Kind, sweet and as caring as anyone could be. Never selfish at all and always willing to share what he had. But with a wife he HAD to watch it now. She made sure to refuse his offers. 'How about another song?"

"Yeah!" everyone cried. Soon the gentile lyrics of 'Silent Night ' filled the room.

A little later Bernadette was putting the finishing spices on the pieces of turkey she had scavaged and was sliding it into the tiny stovepipe oven in the kitchen when Bianca came in with a glass of juice in her hand. "Oh, that looks delicious! You can smell it from the parlor."

"Sit down," Bernadette said, gesturing to the table. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"Oh, I like it. Nora has the lovliest voice of anyone I've ever heard, I'm enjoying listening to her!"

"So," Bernadette said, sliding into the chair next to her, "You HAVE to tell me, just HOW did you meet my brother? I mean, he's just about the shyest member of our family."

"Quiestest member of this whole household! I've hardly ever hard him utter more than 2 sentences at a time!" Ernie said, coming in.

"Not everybody's a TALKER, Ernie!" Bernadette pointed out.

"Yes..it's true, Bernard is not…a talker," Bianca blushed.

"Hey, hey, don't stop there, how did he win you? How does he hold on to a beauty like you?:"

"Well, surely you must know Bernard is a wonderful mouse! He's so kind and caring. I mean, he never thinks of himself at all, always puts others first. In fact, that's how we met, when he helped me out. I had just come into this country, and was going into my first meeting of the Rescue Aid Society. But the United Nations building was big and dark…and I got lost trying to find my way to the room. Bernard was working as a janitor at the time and he noticed me walking around and he offered to help me find the way. When he lead me to the entrance I saw the representative of Germany there, who is also a woman and he greeted her the same way he greeted me. He took off his hat for her and opened the door for her. That's when I realized that he treats everyone around exactly the same, like an equal! So kind and polite and charming..that was him. I became attracted to him that very day!"

Bernadette smiled at the description of her brother. "That's definitely him all over! 18 of us and he's one of a kind!"

"True," Bianca said smiling.

"Hey, Bernadette, we're running out of candy in the parlor."

"OK, I'll hunt some more down, " she stood up. "Bianca, why don't you come with me? Ya can see how we do things here!"

"OK," Bianca stood up and followed her to the roof, where one of the trapdoors were. They both scrambled onto the countertop and Bernadette opened up the door . She crawled through and pulled Bianca up after her. She showed her the huge boxes and bottles that surrounded them.

"See? One of the advantages of living in a pantry. We may be poor, but here, it's all you ever need and want, right at your fingertips. But the trick is to be careful and quick before the BIG door in front opens!"

"Yeah. Bet ya don't get this in no porcelin pagoda, huh? Here instead of food being served to ya ya gotta fend for yourself.."

"ER-NIE!!" Bernadette said.

"Hey, I'm only telling her the truth, that's what we do here.."

"Just get the candy and hurry up!" Embarressed she glanced at Bianca. "Uh..hah..pay no attention to Ernie!"

"Oh, that's alright. To tell you the truth, I've always liked adventure and finding things. The Rescue Aid Society in me, I guess."

Bernadette smiled at that. She was liking Bianca more and more every minute.

\Soon everyone had gathered in the dining room for the big family dinner. Bernard had his arm around Bianca as they sat together, and Bianca was beaming at him. Bernadette tapped her water glass to get everyone's attention. "Ok, listen up!" Bob cried out.

"Hey, quiet you guys!" Shannon said.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank everyone for making it here. Every member of our family is here today, including our newest ones. Bernard, why don't you say grace tonight?"

Bernard smiled. "Sure. Ok, everyone hold hands," he felt himself blush a bit as Bianca took his hand. Usually he wasn't very good at public speaking, but every time Bianca did so much as touch him, he felt strength he never knew he even had. He stroked her soft fur and they gazed upon one another tenderly before he reached for Nora's on the other side of him. Clearing his throat, he began, " Dear Lord, thank you for all we have been blessed with this year. Thank you for the good fortune we have been given and for letting us all be here together today. Thank you for this good food and for all the love we have for each other. We ask that we all keep our good health and we achieve all our hopes and goals in this next year. Today and always.."

"Amen," everyone said.

Bernadette lifted up her glass. "Merry Almost-Christmas! God bless all of us!"

"Hear, hear!" They all said, clinking glasses.

"Ok, let's dish out the food," Andrew said. "Who's carving tonight?"

"Why not Bernard? He just came back from that trip in Australia!" Peter pointed out.

"Yes, let Bernard carve, he's always been good at it!" Lucy pointed out.

Bernard, egged on by his family, finally went up to the front of the table and began to carve the meat.

"Ok, now, let's all have this yummy dish Bianca brought over!"

"I had some, it's good!" Lee Anne said.

Bernadette dished it out and passed around. She then lifted the basket of rolls. "Ginger? Courtney? Take one and pass the rest on, please."

Later Bernard volunteered to help Nora with the dishes and Bianca came over to dry them off. "But, honestly, Nora, how are you and Paula holding up?

"I'm fine, Bernie! Honest, I am." She felt her hand open up as Bernard tried to put a handful of money in it. "No, Bernard, no I can't have it."

"But it's no problem. Bianca and I are getting paid really well now..you can have som."

"No..Bernard," Nora put the money back into his hands. "No, I don't want it. You take it."

"Nora, YOU'RE the one who's struggling.."

"But, Bernard, YOU'RE the one getting married! You take the money. You both get a nice house, you pay for the wedding. We'll be all right."

Bianca came forward. "Would it be all right if it was a LITTLE money from BOTH of us? "

Bianca, I couldn't ask either of you to do that!"

"It's not a bit of a bother!"

"No..no I'll say it isn't," Bernard took the money Bianca offered, added his own to that, and put it in Nora's hand. "Now...you take this money, both of you. You don't have to pay us back, or anything."

"But, Bernie.."

"Darling…think of it as a Christmas present!" Bianca said.

"Yeah…yeah, a Christmas present…please," Bernard said. Bianca had to smile at Bernard's generosity. Obviously Bernard was now the chief breadwinner of the family, and he didn't think twice of sharing what he now had with any of the, despite the protests. Even when he was a janitor he was still thr whenever his family needed him. She took his hand gentily and when he turned to smile at her she kissed him on the cheek. Sometimes she just couldn't believe her luck!

Bernadette came into the room then. "Bernie," she said, "Nora, Bianca, it's time for the Christmas Tree decorating!"

Bernard went to help his brothers string the lights. "Bianca! Over here!" Lucy wavd fro her spot on the floor and patted the seat next to her. Bianca found herself sitting on the floor stringing popcorn with most of his sisters. "This is how we poor women get our kicks, stringing up strands of popcorn for the tree!" she cracked. Bainca laughed.

"This is fun!' Bianca laughed. She pricked her finger a bit. "Oh1"

"Don't you worry, you'll get the hang of it, I'll help you." Emily said.

"Thank you," Bianca said.

"You're doing good for the first time," Dorothy said encouragingly.

"Remember the last werson we taught how to do this?" Anna asked.

'Yeah, I think it was you, Dorothy, when you got married," Lucy said. "You got so many pricks we're afraid the popcorn would be another color OTHR than red!" They all cracked up, even Bianca.Lisa began to tell a story about something that happened at her own work, causing all the women to laugh out loud again.

"Lisa, you tell such amuzing stories!" Bianca said.

"This job is FAR from ordinary, let me tell you!" Lisa said. "Enough about me, what about you?"

"Yes, what part of Hungary did you come from?"

"Bangladesh," she answered. "But our Christmas parties were NEVER this much fun!"

"You're really having fun here?"

"Oh, I'm having a marvelous time!"

"So, what brought you into the RAS anyway?"

"Mostly my father. I was kind of a…how do you say it here?"

"Daddy's Girl?"

"Yes, yes, a Daddy's Girl. I was always interested in anything my Father did, and he was a chater member of the RAS. I always loved to hear his stories about his next grand adventure, and I wanted so much to have a grand adventure as well! So I wanted to join as soon as I was old enough, I did study hard and made sure I could get in..but I was never prepared for Bernard. Someone that sweet, kind, and brave..sometimes I think he's too wonderful to be true."

"Well, he's true and he's for real, we can all attest to that!"

"Attention everyone," Bernadette called out. 'It's time to hang the ornaments! And I think we'll have the newest member of our family hang up the first one!" Bianca smiled, surprised. Bernard helped her up and she went over to the tree as Bernadette gave her a large lavender colored ornament. Bianca's eyes opened wide as she saw the silver glitter on it that spelled our 'Our First Christmas'. She glanced at Bernard, who smiled. She lookd the tree over, top to bottom, and finally hung the ornament right in the middle of it. Everyone then began to hang ornaments all over until it could hold no more. Nick then lifted up little Courtney and she put the angel upon it. Tony plugged it in and turned off the lights, and the tree glowed with brilliance. Everyone clapped and sat down to admire it. The sound of human carolers could be heard from outside.

"Oh, I LOVE this song!" Nora said. She began to sing 'Angels We Have Hard On High' and soon everyone joined in, even Bianca. Members, turned around, surprised at her lovely singing voice. Nora smiled at her accompaniment. "Hey, Bianca, how do you sing that in Hungarian?" Bianca smiled and quietly sang it in her native language.

A little later Bernadette brought in some hot chocolate for the family, but noticed two were gone. "Hey, where are Bernard and Bianca? Oh, don't tell me that Chairman called them in. Man, can't he cut the any kind of break even on Christmas?!"

"No, I think Bernard took her up to the roof."

"Oh…well..what did you guys think of Bianca?"

"She's pretty nice for a girl who started out as a debutante," Anna said.

"Very down-to-Earth," Larry added.

"Yeah, Bernard made the right choice. She's good for him." Andrew added.

"I didn't know he was even THAT brave!" Nick said.

"I don't even think HE knew until she came," Emily said.

"I like her!" Ernie said, startling everyone. "I do. She's not stuck up at all, and she's been ating like she's ben in a pantry her whole life!"

"Yeah, I approve of her, too," Lucy said. "She'll fit in good here."

Meanwhile Bernard and Bianca were sitting upon the roof of the home with their arms around each other. A light snow was falling, and the effect was tender and romantic. Bianca snuggled closer to Bernard, who tightened his arm around her. "Bernard, Darling, this is so lovely!" she whispered.

"I knew you'd like it," Bernard said quietly. "There was something like this when I was growing up in the pantry all my brothers and sisters were born in. When any of us wanted to be alone or have a bigger space to play in, we'd come up here. Look down, Dear." Bianca looked and gasped at the city of New York, a maze of lights blanketed with fresh snow underneath her. "Isn't it beautiful? It's like a Painting right at your feet. And no one else gets to see it but the very few."

"It's like riding on Wilber or Orville," Bianca said.

"Only your feet are safely on the ground," Bernard said. Bianca smiled.

"It's so romantic, Darling," Bianca said. "So peaceful..and quiet..and me and you, alone." She reached over and kissed Bernard tenderly.

"What did you think of my family?" Bernard asked her.

"They're wonderful, Darling. I'm having so much fun with them."

"They like you," Bernard said. "I can tell they do." Bianca walked all around the roof, taking in the lovliness of the snowfall and the bright colors below her. Bernard watched her. Her beautiful white fur shining in the many colored reflections of the lights and her brown eyes wide with happiness. He lost all track of time as he saw her move around in the snowflakes and look out at the street below. He came over to her and she leaned against him. He kissed her hand gentily. "How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered into her ear.

"I wonder that myself, Darling," Bianca said turning to face him. They kissed tenderly in the snow. "_Szeretlek, _Bernard," Bianca whispered to him. "That means I love you."

" _Szeretlek, _Bianca," Bernard said back. "I love you, Bianca." They kissed again, but deeper and more meaningful. Their arms tightened around one another as they kissed again and again while the time went by.

"Hey, you two better save something for the Honeymoon!" came a voice as Lee Anne and Bernadette came up to the roof.

Bernadette smiled. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something..what a stupid thing to say, YES we're interrupting something!" She grinned. "Well, I'm only coming up here to say that I think th kids are ready for Santa now!" Bernard smiled and he and Bianca came down.

"It's in it's usual place?" Bernard asked.

"Yep, took it down for you!" His sister said.

"What's going on now, Darling?" Bianca asked as she and Bernard reached a darkened room.

"Well, uh.." Bernard began to explain, a bit embarrassed, " See, it's kind of a tradition, around this time every year I play Santa Claus for my nieces and nephews."

"You do?" Bianca asked, amuzed.

"Yeah," he admitted, taking out a big cardboard box. "It all started when Oliver was born. W all got the idea to dress as Santa, and we wondered who it could be. Well, the suit we found didn't have any padding..and since I carry my own padding," he smiled and touched his stomach. "I got the job."

"Oh, Darling, how wonderful of you to do that!" Bianca said.

"You..you really do think so?" Bernard asked as he put on the red coat.

"Oh, Darling, this is such a touching thing you do," She came up to him./"Would I be a bad girl if I asked Santa for a small Christmas kiss?"

"I don't think so at all," Bernard said, taking her in his arms. They shared a loving, gentile kiss that gradually got deeper and deeper.

"Well, well, 'I saw sister kissing Santa Claus underneath the missletoe tonight!" Shannon cracked as she came down to get another cookie. "The kids are getting restless, Bernie!"

"Ok..Ok, I'll..I'll go I'll b there," he quickly finished putting on the suit and Shannon handed him the toys.

A little later the kids were eagerly laying with their new toys as the adults were looking at them affectionately. Bernard was in the kitchen taking off the suit with Bianca's help. Just then there was a huge knock on the door. Bernadette got up to answer it. "Now, who could that be?" she asked. She opend the door and was surprised to see two fashionably dressed mice in crisp new suits at the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Bianca Gessalmouse, please?"

"Well.."

"We were told she was here. We're from the International Immigration Agency. We need to speak with her for a moment concerning her being in this country.."


	2. An Unpleasent Surprise

Author's note: I made a mistake in my last chapter. Bianca is actually from Budapest, I accidentally wrote in Bangladesh. Bianca is from Budapest, Hungary, like Eva Gabor.

"Bianca? What's going on?" Bernadette cried out in surprise.

"Is she here? It's very important that we speak with her," one of the men said.

"Wait, wait wait, don't let them come any further in," Ernie said, coming up to them. "Just WHAT is this all about?!"

"Yes, what's so important that you have to interrupt us in the middle of our family celebration?!" Lee Anne said.

"We need to speak with her, please Ma'am, this is a personal matter.."

"Hey, hey, pal, she's gonna be a member of this family in only a few months," Larry added. "Whatever you can say to her you can say in front of us."

"Is she at this residence?"

"I can get her.." Emily began.

"No, no, no noone lets these guys come any further in until we get a straight answer from them. Now, WHAT'S going on?!"

"We have reason to believe that Bianca Gesselmouse may be in this county illegally," one of the mice explained.

"What? When. How?!" Bernadatte cried out in surprise.

"Her?! ILLEGALLY?! But…wait..that's not possible!!!" Shannon spoke up.

"Yeah, don't you know who she IS?!" Dorothy added.

"We believe that there has been an error made on her visa," the second mouse explained. Bianca and Bernard then came from the living room. Bianca stood shocked when she heard this news.

"What?!' Bianca asked. "What kind of an error?"

"An ERROR?! How can that be possible?" Bernadette asked.

"Yeah, she happens to be a member of THE Rescue Aid Society, pal! THE most elite group of brave and trustworthy mice EVER in the WORLD! You familiar with them?!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid that we can't make any exceptions. The rules are the rules, and the rules state that there had been an error on her visa, meaning it has expired. Miss Bianca, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

Bernadette, Ernie, Nora, Paula, Bob, Emily, and Lucy were gathered outside the huge hallway of the Immigration Offices, waiting to find out what was what. The rest of the siblings had taken their kids home, but the seven of them had volunteered to stay behind and help support Bernard and Bianca whatever the outcome may be.

"How long is this possibly gonna take?!" Lucy asked impatiently.

"I don't know, we can't control how long this is gonna take for them to figure out what's what," Bob explained. "Man, I can't believe this!"

"YOU can't?! Paula cried out. "What about Poor Bianca? Poor Bernard?" She paced up and down the marble floor, her tail swishing with anger and frustration. "GOD, how could this happen to her?"

"Probably wasn't HER fault," Nora said. "She's such a sweet, honest person eager to be in America..I bet it's over there!"

"Sure, sure, that's gotta be it! Once they found out THEY were at fault, she'll be free to go!"

"Yeah…so HOW LONG is this gonna be?!"

"Bunch of Scrooges, that's what they all are! Imagine them dragging her into this so soon before Christmas! Couldn't they at last have waited until the first of the year?!"

"Idiots pretty much ruined our whole party! Right in the middle of this those jerks show up?! Bianca didn't do anything wrong! THEY ade th mistak, not her!"

Just then there was a huge amount of panting and the Chairmouse came rushing in. "I..I got here as soon as I heard! Bless my soul, how on earth could this have happened?!"

"They're in there,"Paula said, pointing to the door. "Maybe YOU can help straighten this out1"

"I honestly hope I can! Oh my, oh my, what WOULD we do with out her? One of our bravest and most important teams unjustly split up..oh no, no, this can't happen, no…" he knocked on the door and showed himself in.

"Let's just hope that he can talk some sense into those people," Nora said angrily. Paula resumed her pacing, Ernie drummed his fingers along the matchbook bench. Bob tried to read the front page of the newspaper.

Bernadette angrily marched over to him and snatched the paper away. "HOW can you just sit there and flip through that paper so relaxed?! Don't you see what's going on here, our brother's own life may be ruined!"

"I know that, but what can WE do?! We're just poor ordinary common mice. They're never gonna listen or care about what WE say! We have to let what happens happens, and if it means Bianca goes back to Budapest..well..there's nothing we can do. We have to accept that."

"I can't do that, I won't do that! I've grown very fond of Bianca and to just let this happen would KILL our brother!"

"Well, we CAN'T get them to listen to US!

"Will BOTH of you stop?!" Nora said angrily. "Bernard and Bianca need us to be strong for them now. Besides, maybe they WILL realise it's their fault and correct this so Bianca can stay. After all, Bernard and Bianca are two of the top agents of the RAS and they've solved a lot of cases!"

'Maybe you're right," Bernadette said. "I mean, what would the RAS BN without th two of them?! What would they be without each other?! They need the RAS, the RAS needs them, and they need each other. I mean they can't function without one another! They're bound to see that, especially after the Chairmouse has his say."

A little while later the door opened slowly and everyone stood at attention, waiting for any kind of news. Bernard, Bianca, the Chairmouse, and 2 of the mice with suits came out of the door. But judging from their sober, upset expressions they could guess what the news was…and it wasn't good at all. In fact, Bianca's face was on the edge of tears.

"Oh no," Bernadette whispered to herself.

"We're sorry," the 1st suited mouse said. "It does seem that Bianca's visa has expired, but due to a computer glitch she was unaware of it. I'm sorry, Bianca..but you'll have to leave the country in three days."

"But…you can't DO that!!" Bernadette cried out angrily.

"Yeah, it was your fault that that happened! It was YOUR computer glitch! Why does SHE have to be punished?!" Paula cried out.

"I'm sorry, but the rules are the rules in this country. She is here illegally so she must leave. No excuses, no exceptions. I'm sorry." Bianca's lower lip trembled…and she felt her knees give way beneath her and she collapsed in tears. Bernard knelt down next to her and held her tenderly.

"You big bullies...you huge blow-offs!" Bob practially screamed at the men. "How could you do this to them?! Do you realize what you're doing? You are splitting up a family, ruining a Christmas….not that this bother's YOU any?!" He turned to the Chairmouse. "YOU were no help at all!"

"I tried, honest, I rally did.." the Chairmouse said dejectedly. "I begged, I pleaded, I pointed out all the instances they've done and they've helped others..and they've solved all those cases, and how we couldn't be where we are today if it weren't for them..to no avail. I couldn't get them to make an exception!"

Bianca's sobbing grew louder. "Oh, Bernard," she cried out, "I love you…and I don't know what to do! God knows when I can come back here…when can we marry?"

Bernard tightened his arms around her, kissing her cheek, her ears, the top of her head. "don't cry, Dear…Please don't cry, Bianca. If you do, I will..and I won't know how to stop!"

""Can't ANYTHING be done?! Look what you're doing to her!!!" Bernadette cried out.

"No, if we make an exception for her, we have to make an exception for all, then you're just asking for terrorists to enter.."

"TERRORISTS?!?! What do you think she's gonna do, sumon the troops when she's back there?!" Ernie said angrily.

"Does SHE look like a terrorist to you?!" Paula asked. Bernard had by this time lead the still sobbing Bianca to the bench and kept his arms around her.

"I'm afraid, Bianca, we can only give you three days to gather your things together. But then we'll be sending some people to escort you to the plane."

Bernard stood up just then in a rare display of anger, 'Mr, Chairmouse, if you let this happen to her, then you just find yourself another US Delagate, because I won't STAND for this! "

"There's NOTHING we can do, Mr. Bernard. I'm sorry. Believe me, I hate to lose her too. But..give it a while, she'll come back.."

"That's not soon enough for me, Sir," Bernard said. "If Bianca is going back to Hungary…then..then I'm going too! If she goes, I do!"

"Bernard, Darling, I can't ask you to do that!" she cried.

"You don't have to ask me, I'll do it willingly! If you can't stay here, I'll go there!"

"You..you don't mean that!" The Chairmouse said. He turned to the men. "Oh, Isn't there ANY way she can stay? Bad enough I'm losing one-half of the best team the RAS has had..but BOTH of them?!"

"We're sorry, the answer is no."

"Now LOOK, Mr. Bernard is just as important to this team as Miss Bianca, and.."

"And w can't let her stay just because of that! Rules are rules, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Chairmouse..then I'm sorry…but…but..if Bianca is off the RAS..I quit! If you need me, I'll be in Budapest with her."

"WHAT?!" Bernadette practically screamed, and even Bianca looked up.

"Bernard, THIS is your home, you're needed here.."

Bernard slowly came to Bianca and knelt down in front of her. "I need YOU, Bianca. I can't be apart from you,. Not for a month, not for a week..not EVER! We WILL get married, Bianca! If not in America, then in Hungary..but we will get married!"

"But..your family…what about them?"

"Bernard," Paula whispered in tears.." What about us? You have family here.."she stopped when Bernadette touched her shoulder. "But.."she whispered. "What about the wedding we wer gonna thrown them here? Decon Owl fron Devil's Bayou was gonna perform the ceremony and everything, we were gonna get Orville and Wilber to fly their friends out.."

"I know," Bernadette agreed.."But..we can't force him to stay...without Bianca…that would be the cruelest thing we could do to him!"

"We can keep in touch with them. W can write and call, and send for them when it's time for us to get married."

"Yeah, Bianca. We can understand, and we can always keep in touch," Bob said. Ernie nodded.  
"Yeah, of course we can."

"You…you would all be willing to do that?" Bianca asked.

"Of course!" Bernadette said quickly.

Bernard stood up then. "Mr. Chairmouse, where's the nearest place to get a passport?"

"Well, it's very late in the day, my best guess is the post office tomorrow."

"Fine." He turned to Bianca, knelt down, and held her hands in his. "Bianca, if I go to Budapest with you…will you marry me?"

"Darling, I'll marry you no matter WHER we are!" Bianca said tenderly as they embraced. "But..are you SURE you're willing to leave America?"

"Bianca, I love you more than anything, and I'll go anywhere with you. We're a team, like you said on our first mission together! Where you go, I go too!" They embraced and held each other tightly, while everyone else looked at each other helplessly.

"I don't believe this!" Ernie mumbled. "Are you satisfied now, Jerks? You're splitting up our family!!"


	3. Calm After The Storm

The door slowly opened and one by one Bernadette, Paula, Nora, Ernie, Emily, Bob, and Lucy filed in somberly and sat down in various places, staring somberly at the atmosphere all around them, which had been so filled with laughter and joy just a few megar hours ago. The Christmas Tree was adorned with lights and golden ornaments that everyone had teamed up and decorated with such smiles and love. Now the lovely kelidoscope of colors seemed to be laughing at them, mocking their misery.

"Man, I cannot BELIEVE this!" Ernie cried out, flopping down upon the couch.

"YOU can't?!" Paula said with a sigh. "Some Christmas party THIS turned out to be!"

"Oh, I was so looking forward to this wedding…all those plans we were gonna make..now it's all off." Bernadette said on the verge of tears. She picked up a pillow from the chair she was sitting on and squeesed it to herself.

Emily threw herself down upon the couch, took the leftover Christmas candies and started to stuff her face with them. Bob came over and snatched the dish out from her hands. "HOW can you sit there stuffing your face?! Don't you see what's going on here, we're about to loose Bernard!"

"I know, I know! What can we do, though? He's going, and there's nothing that can stop him. For one thing Bernard doesn't buff, he doesn't do that, and for another I know my brother when he gets that look in his eye. "

"And THAT makes it all right?!"

"Of COURSE not! I don't wanna see him go at all!"

"Ah HA!" Ernie cried out, sitting next her on the couch.

"I'm really gonna miss him."

"Ah HA!"

"But…I think we have to just let him go."

"Ah HA! Hold it, strike that last 'ah ha'. What do you MEAN 'just let him go?!' Do you REALIZE what's going on here, Bernard is about to board an albatross for Europe and God knows when he's coming back! He's gonna go get married and we're not gonna be there to see it."

"You heard the Chairmouse, it might not be that long..they might come back before then.."

"Maybe.." Bernadette admitted before her face turned rd with anger. She stood up and threw the pillow across the room. "Aw, who are we kidding?! We'll never see either one of them ever again! Not after Christmas Eve! Instead of a wedding we may as well have a Good-bye party! And Nora can sing 'So Long, Farewell!' "

"But…come on, we have to DO something, we CAN'T give up!" Ernie said, walking around the room. "Nora, come on.." Nora leand against the wall and bowed her head sadly. "Paula, we have to do something! Bob, think, think of anything.."

"I'm thinking, but nothing's coming," Bob admitted.

"We can't let him go! "

"Ernie, there's nothing we can do at all. You know Bernard, he may be quiet, but he's also a bit stubborn and if he says he's leaving, he's leaving! Besides, we can't keep him here, that would be the cruelest thing we could do to him! He loves Bianca, and Bianca loves him!"

Lee Anne rushed in the room just then with her youngest in her arms. "Hey, guys, what's up? How'd it go?"

Bob stood up. "Bianca's going to Budapest in three days."

Lee Anne sat down weakly. "No."

"And also, that's not ALL the happy news. Bernard is going with her!"

"WHAT?!"  
"Yep, and it's definite. Bernie had the look in his eye. He's leaving and no one is stopping him!"

"Wow..I know he loves her, but I didn't know HOW much he does!"

"We should, though," Paula said. "I remember him always talking about her whenever he came back from an adventure."

"So do I," Nora said.

"So do I," Bob said.

"Merry Christmas," Nora said glumly to the room.

"But..it was THIEIR mistake, THEIR computer clitch!" Lee Anne pointed out.

"Doesn't make any such difference. She's here illegally, she has to go, it's the rule."

"How am I supposed to break the news to my kids…how are their parents supposed to break the news to their kids! How are we supposed to tell them that Uncle Bernie is gone to Budapest with their soon-to-be-Aunt Bianca..and they won't be able to be Flower-maids and flower-girls at the wedding, and God knows when they'll come back! The kids were really starting to like her!"

"Who wouldn't? She's so nice and sweet, and she complimented Bernard so perfectly! She brought out a side in him we never, EVER saw before!"

"And might not ever again!"

A knock was heard at the door, and the Chairmouse slowly came in. "Good Evening, everybody," he said softly.

"Bernadette stood up. "Good evening, Sir."

"I don't suppose you even want to TALK to me.."

"Good supposing.."Ernie muttered, glaring at him.

"Ernie," Bernadette whispered. "Come on in, it's not your fault Sir. You did the best you could."

"Well, I do feel somewhat responsible." he said with a sigh. "Bless my soul, HOW could this happen? Me, losing my two best agents in one fell swoop!"

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do to keep her here?!" Bob asked.

"We can't do anything like that," Nora pointed out. "We even try we're staring down the barrel of getting arrested and spending Christmas Eve in jail!"

"How's Bianca doing?" Paula asked. "Has she stopped crying?"

He sighed. "Everytime she stops she starts right back up again! I tried to fix her up some tea, she didn't touch any of it. I am going to talk to a lawyer friend of mine tomorrow morning to see if there's anything that can be done about this.." he explained.

Bernard was packing up a suitcase, stripping his bedroom, cleaning out his closet, all the time muttering to himself. "Good bye, Mr.Chairmouse. I'm leaving and don't try to stop me. I'm following Bianca to Hungary. One way or another, we're going to be together. I love her, she loves me. I'm not going to let the government stop us…" He stopped and looked in a mirror. "Ok..sounds good…now..if I could only figure out how to say this to the Chairmouse without studdering.." he cleared his throat. "Mr. Chairmouse, I'm quitting and I'm going to Hungary with Bianca." He resumed his packing. "I know you nor anyone else ever thought a janitor had it in him..I didn't even know…but I do..and I did. So I'm going to leave you and go be with the mouse I love!" Suddenly the telephone ringing starlted him. He ran over to answer it. "Hello? Oh, Mr Chairmouse, sir, I was going to go see you tomorrow…what time? Where? All right, I'll be there, Sir."

Bianca sat upon her bed in her room, staring at what lay around her. Her flag of Hungary was displayed prominently on her wall, and pictures of her homeland and her family were hung up all over. On a small table next to her bed were little porcelin figurines she had brought with her from Hungary. Suddenly, as she stared at then sadness and anger came over her. She marched to the table and flung her arm, scattering and braking most of the figures. She went to the wall and ripped the flag off, trying to rip it in half. Finally giving up and throwing it in the wastebasket. She threw herself on the bed sobbing. How could such a wonderful day end in such misery? How could she be forced to leave this wonderful country she had com to love so much..and leave the mouse who she truly loved with all her heart?! Bernard insisted on going with her, but she knew she would feel like she was tearing him away from his family." The door slowly opened. Bianca looked up and her heart leaped when her true love came into view. She flew into his arms with tears in her eyes. "Bernard…" she sobbed. Bernard held her tightly. "I don't WANT to leave here.." she cried. "I LOVE it here in America….I'm happy! There's no real shopping malls in Hungary…there's no stores like these in Hungary…there's no YOU in Hungary!"

"There will be, I promise!" Bernard whispered into her ears before he kissed her. "I meant what I said, I'm going with you. I'll never leave you.."

"Darling, I can't separate you from your family.."

"It won't be forever..but I know I can't be away from you…I can't be.." he looked into her eyes. "_Szeretlek_, Bianca."

She looked at him. "_Szeretlek_, Bernard." She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. Just then the phone rang loudly. She went over to answer it. " Might be one of my relatives saying they can't WAIT to see me again!" She picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Chairmouse..hello, Sir. Yes? Oh, really? Tomorrow morning? Yes, he's here with me right now..Ok..See you then."


	4. Epiphany!

The next morning the Chairmouse sat in his lawyer's office along with Bernard and Miss Bianca. He had explained the situation to his lawyer and they were now waiting to get any sort of information that might help them. Several of Bernard's own family was there to support him. Bernadette, Paula, Larry, Daryll, Anna, Lucy, Emily, and Ernie were all crowded into the office and sitting on chairs in the back, waiting for the verdict. The lawyer was going through papers on his desk and making notes on the situation.

"Well," he finally said, looking up. "I have to say…this IS a sticky situation. I mean, THEY were the ones who made the mistake, true. However, she IS here illegally because of it.."

"Well, be that as it may, isn't there ANYTHING we can do?! Anything at all that can be done?! We simply can't loose two of the best agents we have ever had!"

"Well, truthfully, aside from getting married I don't think there's anything we can do.."

Lucy's head popped up just then. "Wait, wait, wait…what was that last part you said? The one about marriage?"

"Oh, well, yes, I believe that would be the only way, is she were to marry." Miss Bianca gasped with surprise at this.

"Well, how would that work, hypothetically?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, hypothetically how it would work is..she would get married, but it has to happen in three days, and the man she would marry has to be a law-abiding, natural born US Citizen. That way as a wife of a Citizen, she would qualify for instant Citizenship!"

"Well..well..why can't WE do that?!" Anna cried out. "Bernard and Bianca were going to get married anyway! We can just move up the wedding!"

"Yes, yes!" Bianca cried out. "Oh, Darling, let's do that! W can get married the day after tomorrow!!"

"And you can use MY home to do it!" Bernadette said suddenly, standing up with happiness. "We can decorate it nice and neat and get a whole bunch of flowers!'

"Mr. Chairmouse, can you get a message to Orville and Wilber to fly out to Devil's Bayou and Australia to get their friend here?"

"And make sure Deacon Owl can come, we want him to perform the ceremony so badly!" She turned to Bernard, "This is OK for you, Darling?"  
"Oh..oh sure it is, Dear! But…I'm afraid we have to rush this up, we only have two days..and ..we won't be able to have that big fancy wedding you wanted.."

"Darling, that doesn't matter now! We can always have another wedding later! All that matters is we get married as soon as possible!"

"Are you SURE you want this?"  
"More than anything in the entire world! I love you, Bernard, and believe me the best gift I could ever have this Christmas is starting out as your wife!"

"As a matter of fact, I think I might have a marriage license right here…"the lawyer said rummaging through the files in his desk. "Yep, I do. Right here, you can fill this out, and I'll legalize it." Bernard and Miss Bianca both took pens and began to fill it out.

"Well, what are we waiting for! We have to start planning a big major wedding in only two days! let's go, everyone!"

"Daryll and I will handle the flowers," Larry said.

"I'll handle the food,' Anna said.

"I'll bake the cake," Emily said.

Nora came into the room just then. "Hey, you guys, sorry I'm late. What's going on, everyone?"

"Nora, what would you do if we told you we were gonna have a wedding in my house in two days?"

"Get a new outfit!!" Nora cried, running out the door.

That very day in Devil's Bayou the celebration of Christmas was getting underway. The mice and turtles were putting up the decorations, and the smell of baking pies were starting to fill the air. Deacon Owl was preparing his sermon for the Christmas Service. Elly May came down the dock with a bunch of strawberries she had found and came over to where Luke was sleeping, and snoring as loud as he possible could. She gave him a loud kick. "Luke, for Heaven's sake, will you wake up?!"

"Huh…huh..wha…oh, hiya lly May."

"Luke, did you remember to pick up the flour for the pies like I asked you to?"

"Oh yeah, sure, here ya go," Luke said, picking up a huge bag and handing it over to Elly May.

"Uh huh..and just HOW long have you had THIS, and when were you planning on finally given it to me?!" Elly May demanded.

"Ah, just a few minutes ago..I was settling down for a nap before I lugged it inside..that thing is heavy!"

"Look, Luke, I got a whole bunch of berries in there just waiting to be made into razzleberry pie!"

"They won't run away from ya, Elly May!"

"Luke, I swear before God you are just about THE laziest critter that ever walked this great Earth! Now I have to go make me these Christmas pies, and if I need you to come and help me, you better come and make it quick!" She took the flour and walked into the house with it, all the time mumbling to herself, 'Lousy, good for nothing…'

Luke had to laugh at the way she was behaving and took a slug of his jug. He jumped up and convulted a bit. "Oh, man! One of my best batches. Packs a heck of a whollop this time..gonna be an exciting Christmas!" A loud sound erupted in the lake behind him, startling him and making the whole dock shake. Elly May and a load of other animals came running out quickly to find out what was going on.

"Aw, it's only Orville again," Luke said casually.

"Whew, one of my better landings if I do say so myself," Orville said, shaking out his feathers.

"Hello, Orville," Elly May greeted him. "Merry Almost Christmas to you! Dropping by to say howdy? Pull up a chair and warm yourself. "

"Well, actually I come with.." he noticed Grams Turtle was staring at him. "OK, let's hear it," he prepared for his insult.

"Merry Christmas, Orville and Season's Greetings!" Gramps said slowly.

"What, no insult as to how I fly?"  
"Never on the Holidays."

"What's up, Orville?" Elly May asked.

"Well, I'm here on a very special delivery.." Orville pulled a small, fancily decorated envelope from the sardine can on his back. "For all of you!"

Elly May opened the envelope and everyone crowded around her to see what it said. "Well…mercy me, I do declare!"

"What, Elly May?"

"Luke, how soon can you get into your best suit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, remember our friends from the RAS, Mr. Bernard and Miss Bianca?"

"Oh yeah, the ones who are getting married?" Deacon Owl asked.

"Yeah, the ones whose wedding you're gonna perform?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I hope you're warmed up, cause you're gonna perform the ceremony sooner than expected! This is a wedding invitation I just received! Apparently they decided to have a Christmas Eve wedding!"

"Christmas Eve….that's just two days away!"

"And Albatross Air is ready willing and able to take you all over whenever you're ready!"


	5. Arrival

Meanwhile in Australia, Jake and Sparky were putting up the Christmas lights up around the tower. He paused to wipe his brow and fan himself with his hat. "Whew…oh man, it sure is hot today. And people in the North give us strange looks whoever we tell them about our hot Christmases..what I wouldn't GIVE for a White Christmas myself.."

Just then an all-too-familiar voice came over the loudspeakers. "Breaker, Breaker, Mugwamp Tower this is Albatross 1 requesting permission to land, do you read me?"

"Not AGAIN!" Jake mumbled.

"And don't try to tell me that the runway is too short, MATE, cause I got an important letter for you and if I can land this bird once I sure as hack can do it again! Now make room!!"

"Crazy yank," Jake muttered. "Look, can you just throw the letter down here?"

"No way, I got a strict message that I'm supposed to land and wait for your reply. So here I come!"

"Oh boy," Jake said. "Come on, Sparky, help me extend the runway, ya know the drill! And pass me over some leftover Christmas lights!" Armed and prepared Jake braced himself as Wilber began to aim toward the runway. Landing amid a bunch of bumps and drags, Wilber made his way to the end, where, strung by the lights he swung onto the umbrella Jake managed to spring open. Using the lights as a draggling he managed to give Wilber a safe landing. "Whew..when ya gonna clip those wings of yours, Mate?" Jake asked. "Now, just WHAT is this all about?!"

Wilber produced the fancy colored envelope from the depth of his feathers and with a great show, presented it to Jake. "Extra, extra, read all about it, you and I have cordially been invited to the wedding of all weddings! Better make up your mind, Bloke, we haven't much time, ya know!"

Jake quickly opened the invitation and read it. "Whoa..Chrostmas Eve! I thought thy were gonna bee married closer to April!"

"Welll..uh..due to circumstances beyond their control they've had to push it up a bit.."

"I can read that, Mate! Sparky, you watch the tower, I gotta pack me things, shower a bit and put on me best clothes!"

Paula had come over to Bianca's flat to help her pack up her things and choose what to wear fior the ceremony. "Hmm…let's see.." Paula said, thinking while standing in front of Bianca's closet. "What can we wear.."

"Well, actually I was thinking of wearing this.." Bianca said as she pulled out an extremely lovely lavender dress with white trim all around. Paula gasped when she saw it.

"Bianca, it's beautiful!"

"It's Bernard's favorite dress. He loves seeing me in it! I think this was the dress I was wearing when we went on our first date."

"Well, I think it's perfect! Ok, hand it to me so I can have it cleaned and pressed."

Emily then barged into the room carrying a large cardboard box filled with a whole lot of objects peeking out of it. "OK, girl, now I think I have everything we need I think. This cute little tiara I found," she held it up. "I know it's not a veil but I think it's just as nice. Here, try it on," she turned Bianca around and carefully put the tiara on her fair head.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Bianca said.

Paula took it off her. "I KNEW you'd like it! I also have these lovely earrings that I think goes with that outfit. " She put them in Bianca's hands. I brought fresh rose petals, some rice, little bubble blowers, and a bottle of champainge for after! "

"Emily, this is a wedding, not New Year's Eve!" Paula pointed out. "Now, you agreed it was gonna be around 3:00 on Chrstmas Eve, right?"

"Yes..oh but the members of the RAS want so much to come, are you sure you can squeese them all into Bernadette's home?  
"Bernadette will find a way," Paula said.

Next day, Elly May pulled some pies out of the oven and wrapped them up tightly, delicately putting them in a nearby picnic basket. She was wearing her best dress and picked up her purple bonnet, tieing the ribbon under her face tightly. Quickly she grabbed the pies and small present she found for Bernard and Bianca and raced over to where Orville was waiting. Several of the other swamp critters had already gathered, dressed in their best. Gramps had a sharp bow tie around his neck. Elvanride had tied bright pink ribbons to his wings. Elly May looked all around for Luke. "Luke? LUKE?! Now where IS that lazy no good…LUKE!!"

Luke came to the dock very casually dressed in a suit and tie, but swinging a jumbo jug.

"Luke, you are NOT bring that to New York!"

"This is my best batch yet, Elly May!"

"You wanna get in trouble with the RAS for setting all the delegate's tounges on fire?! You are NOT being that to New York!"

"Aw, there's nothing wrong with it.."

"Yes there is you are not taking it!"

"Elly May, quit being unreasonable.."

"YOU quit bing stubborn! You're not taking that!"

"All Aboard!" Orville said. "Everyone in. next stop New York City, step lively please. On at a time. Fastion your sat belts!" One by One the critters began to board Orville.

"Load up, everyone. Luke, Decon Owl, let's go!"

In a few hours Orville had landed safely in New York. Most of Bernard's family was waiting to greet them as they got off. Right behind him came Wilbur carrying Jake dressed handsomely in a new tuxedo while carrying a handsomely wrapped present. Bernadette stepped forward and began to help them one by one off the Albatross.

"Hello and welcome to New York. I'm Bernadette, Bernard's sister."

"Hello. Thank you for having us," Elly May said quietly and happily as she stepped off Orville.

"Hello everyone. How are ya all?" Jake asked as he stepped off Wilbur. Paula quickly stepped in front of him with her arms folded in front of her. She just stared at him and said cooly, 'Hello."

"Hi there, Mate. So, where are my good friends?"  
"Why?"

"Well..I wanna say hello to them."

"Do you wanna say hello to THEM? Or just hello to HER?!"

"Well…now..I mean.."

"And don't act all Mr. Innocent with me like you have no clue what the heck I'm talking about, cause I know how you treated my brother the first time he came to Australia.."

"Oh…well now that was..I mean..well I just wanted to.."

"You just wanted to try to steal Bianca from my brother."

"Hey, hey, hey, I didn't know, all right! I didn't know. But I assure ya, mate, I wouldn't try to do it now. I don't go around putting the moves on taken women!"  
"Oh, I see, so she's got a ring, you leave her alone. Never mind that you ask BEFORE that she might be taken!"

"They weren't even engaged yet!"

"But hasn't it ever occurred to you that a woman doesn't HAVE to have a ring on in order to be taken..MAYBE?!"  
"Well, SHE never said anything.."

"Cause she's too darn nice! She probably thought you were a nice man who was only trying to help. Little did she know your TRUE motives. Bet if she did, she would have smacked you across the face!"

"I did NOT know, had I know what he was planning to do, I would NOT have even given her a second glace.." when Paula glared knowingly at him he shrugged. "All right, maybe I would have..but nothing beyond that!"

"Oh, aren't YOU a gentilemouse!So gallant if I do say so myself! You are NOT to see her at all until the wedding ceremony, capice?"

Bernadette turned to Paula. "Paula, cool it! Let's take them to the nearst Hotel."

"Oh yah, gotta get plenty rested up for tomorrow!" Elly May said happily.

"Just don't put HIM in the next room, he'll hit on anyone in a dress!" Paula said, pointing at Jake.  
"Ok, Ok, Ok," Daryll said just then, picking up Jake's bag. Paula gave him a dirty look as he left.

"Let's hope the Decon Owl can do a quick ceremony..I still don't trust him!" Paula said quietly.


	6. The Wedding

The next day everyone woke up super-early. It was a HUGE day in more ways that one. For not only was it Christmas Eve, it was also the day they had waited for- the wedding day! It turned out that Bernadette's home wasn't big enough for the entire family and the RAS, so they had to have the ceremony at the RAS headquarters. The Chairmouse had been more than happy to help out. The ceremony was going to take place right underneath the huge Christmas Tree and Decon Owl would stand right in front of it, using the Chairmouse's podium. That morning he had put the Mouse Scouts to work putting the last minute decorations upon it. Red lights criss crossed it and silvery tinsel glittered. A hug wooden arc swept over it laden with flowers. "Beautiful, lovely. Wonderful job," The Chairmouse complimented them. "All right, now I believe a few of Bernard's sisters have sent over some food, including the cake. Please go into the next room and help set it up." The Scouts quickly raced out of the room.

"Hola, Good Morning, Mr. Chairmouse, "came a voice.

"Oh, hello, Anita, Good Morning, Peirre." He greeted the Mexican and French Deligates. They were both dressed in their best. Anita was in a ceremonial Mexican dress and Pierre a handsome suit.

"We cane over arly to see if we could help you with anything," Peirre explained.

"That's very thoughtful of both of you. Actually could you both help me put this pink ribbon on all the seats?" Just then they heard a loud crash in the back and a few voices loudly complaining.

"Ya know you're one of the great caterers of the world? YA THINK YOU CAN DO THIS RIGHT, HUH?! Be careful with that!!"

"What in the name of…" the Chairmouse said as he raced to the back.

Anita and Peirre shrugged and went to work on the ribbons. "I think this is just so romantic!" Anita said.

"It's sweet, I think. First time we've ever had two of our Deligates marry!"

Meanwhile the Chairmouse had arrived to find that the Scouts had almost dropped some bowls and Nick was having a heated argument with the cake delivery mouse. "What in Jiminy Christmas is happening around here?!"

"Look for yourself, this blithering idiot,.."Nick explained. This is supposed to be for a WEDDING!"

"Look, a wedding on Christmas Eve?!" The Delivery Man exclaimed.

The Chairmouse looked at the cake that had been delivered and couldn't believe his eyes. "Happy Graduation, Bert?!" He read the inscription in icing.

"What if we get a little bride and stick it next to the graduating boy?" The delivery mouse asked.

"What if we take this back and fix it?!" The Chairmouse asked.

"That's another choice," the delivery mouse admitted picking up the cake.

"That's the choice YOU'RE going to make!"

Meanwhile Bernard was in his loft, with Bernadette sitting upon his bed, watching him get ready. He was smiling to himself in the mirror as he carefully straightened the tie on his tuxedo- the very tuxedo he had worn when he tried to propose to Bianca at the restaurant. Bernadette smiled at his choice. That made sense, it had symmetry. Bernard then began to comb the fur on top of his head. Bernadette smiled, at the same time not being able to believe the change that had come over her brother in such a short amount of time. The mouse standing before her sure LOOKED like her brother, but inside he was someone else. Gone were his phobias of the number 13, gone also were his nervous flutters and his insecurity. No longer did Bernadette have to constantly reassure his he was a great mouse. More than likely HE could now see it for himself. And she knew one person was responsible for this change.

Miss Bianca.

With her faith and love in him, mixed with Bernadette's own love, Bernard could now see that it may not be so unusual that an elegant , sophisticated mouse could maybe..possibly..definitely love him. And it was not out of line or overstepping his boundries to be deeply in love with her! With her by his side h discovered courag that Bernadette assured him he had but he had never ben truly aware of. With her next to him, he could do anything, BE anyone..and he could be in love, he was good enough! Bernadette remembered not too long ago how Bernard thought he would NEVER have enough nerve to ask Miss Bianca out on a date..he could NEVER be good enough for her…and Bernadette assured him he could be and he was! Now he knew that for sure. It's true she only met Blanca a week ago..but she knew they already had ONE thing in common..and she loved her already for it!

"You look fantastic, Brother!" Bernadette said.

"You really think so?"

"Brother, I KNOW so, you are just about the handsomest mouse ever..and I am NOT saying this cause you're my twin brother!"

"Thanks, Bernadette." He smiled nervously in the mirror and splashed on some after shave. "You really think so?  
"Yes, of course. She won't be able to take her eyes off of you tonight!" She moved next to him in the mirror. "Ya know, Bernie…I do think Bianca is good for you, You two make the perfect couple. I know you're gonna have a wonderful and adventurous life together! I hope you have nothing but the best!"

"Thanks," Bernard said, giving her a huge hug. "I really love her."

"I know."

Meanwhile Bianca smiled at herself as she stared in the mirror. She was wearing a brand new white lacy neglige. Paula and Anna came over to help her out, dressed in their best. Anna was wearing a dark lacy dress with matching shoes. Paula had done her long dark hair in two pigtails and tied the with red ribbons. She was wearing a bright red puffy dress that came to her knees. "Ok, sit," Anna said. "Paula, hand me the tissue to put around the top of her bra."

"If you're so messy that you get makeup on her bra, she's in big Trouble!" Paula cracked.

"Better safe than sorry, "Anna said going to work on Bianca's face. She applied base with a piece of sponge, then feathered in her eyebrows with a tiny eyebrow pencil. She used plumb eyeliner and made the tiniest of lines around her eyes. She touched her lids with pink eyeshadow and then blended more of the plumb color into the crease.

"This is more makeup than I've ever worn!" Bianca laughed a bit. Paula was watching the transformation from the foot of the bed,.

"Amazing! Ya know, some women do this everyday!"

Anna continued. She took her tiny mascaras wand and rolled it over Bianca's eyelashes. She took the piece of blush brush and lightly dusted Bianca's cheeks, forehead, jawbone, and collarbone.

"You put blush on her COLARBONE?!" Paula asked.

"I got this from a page in a magazine!" she explained. She took loose powder, lightly dusted it over Bianca's face, then brushed it off. "There! Now look in the mirror!" Bianca went overt to it and gasped. "Oh, Anna..it looks beautiful!!"

"Hey, I wouldn't ruin my new sister's wedding makeup!" She laughed. "Come on now, step into your dress. Bianca took the newly cleaned and pressed lavender dress, stepped into it, and Paula zipped her up. Anna then brushed the fair fur on the top of Bianca's head and put the tiara carefully on the top. Paula had tears in her eyes.

"You look like Cinderella!"  
"Please," Bianca said. "if you cry, I'll cry!" The girls smiled.

"Do you want to borrow my perfume?" Anna asked.

"No thank you," Bianca said, taking her own perfume out of her purse and spraying herself.

"That smells nice," Paula said.

Bianca beamed. "It's Bernard's favorite.

Bernadette and Ernie knockd on the door and waited for a 'come in'. "Hey guys, are we all ready?" she stopped when she saw the three of them. "Oh wow, Bianca! You look so lovely. Bernard won't be able to take his eyes off of YOU tonight!" Bianca blushed happily. "The Chairmouse wants us all to leave a little early."

"Ok," Bianca said, lifting her dress skirt.

"Wait, wait," Anna cried. "She needs something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" She said.

After a few seconds Bernadette pulled the blue shawl she was wearing and draped it over Bianca's shoulders. "Here, this is blue."

"Thank you," Bianca said.

"This bracelet is old, it was our grandmothers," Paula said, giving it to Bianca. "

"Thank you."

"Here,b ya can borrow my knee socks," Erniel, said, preparing to take them off.

"Ernie!" Bernadette said. She took off a necklace. "Here, you can borrow this."

"Thank you."

"What about the new?" Paula said.

After a pause Anna removed the white belt on her outfit, "I just bought this belt, it's new. You can have it."

"Thank you."

"Ok, well, everyone, let's go! Are you nervous at all today?"

"I thought I would b VERY nervous!" Bianca smiled. "But to be honest..I'm calm! I guess that's because I'm so sure of what I'm doing! I'm marrying the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful mouse in the world with whom I'm dearly in love! And he's dearly in love with me! I am the luckiest mouse ever in the whole world!

A little later on the main room of the RAS was a buzz with the many guests coming in. Bernadette went into the back where Bernard was preparing to march in with Bianca. "Well?" she asked eagerly. "All set?"

"Oh yes," Bianca said.

"It's a shame YOU'RE own family isn't here to celebrate this day with you, Bianca," Bernadette said.

"Ys..there wasn't time to fly them all in from Hungary. Of course if we didn't do this today I'd be on the plane right BACK to Hungary!"

"Ya…I know this is probably th most important day of your life…really shame that we're all here and THEY can't be.."

Bernard raised his finger to his sister. "You're getting at something!"

"How can you tell?"

"Ok, Bernadette, what is it?"  
"Well, I've got a surprise for Bianca. I just talked to the Chairmouse..and he got her Aunt Eva on the phone from Hungary!"

"Aunt Eva?!"

"Yes.

"She's on the phone?!"

"Yes,. And she's got the rest of your family on extension! But don't talk too long for right now, those men from the immigration place might be hr any second to get her! Ya can chat after the ceremony!"

"Oh..," Bianca whispered., "Thank you..thank you!" she hugged Bernadette. "Now I have to go say _jo napot _to Aunt Eva!" she raced off. Bernard smiled at her.

"Bernadette, you DO think of everything!"

"Not really. I have no idea how long that Decon Owl is gonna be!"

"Young man, will you make sure everyone gets in their seats?" Decon Owl asked Larry who was an usher.

"All right, Father."

"No, I'm not a Priest. I'm a Decon."

"Oh, sorry Your Honor."

"No, that would be a judge."

"Oh…so what am I to call you?"

"You can call me Decon Owl."

Jake bounded into the room. "Who, almost didn't make it there."

"Can I help find you a seat?" Larry asked.

"Don't put him near any women, he'll make passes at anything in a dress!" Paula cried from her place in the front.

"I told ya I ain't like that, I don't make passes as women who are taken!"

"Oh ho ho! Nope, just women who don't wear rings, not even if they're seated next to a man!"

"I swear, it's like you're trying to follow me around! Honestly I swear in my hotel room there was someone watching me! There was a guy who was keeping his eyes on me the whole time."

"That was our brother Larry."

"You're a little overprotective family aren't ya?"

"Nope, we're a LARGE overprotective family!"

"Will you stop that," Bernadette cried. "Not now! Calm down and sit." Just then Anita came running in the front door.

"Hurry, hurry everyone! I see the car from the Immigration agency coming a few blocks away! I think they've found out Bianca is here!"

"Gadzooks, quick, we have to start the wedding immidiately. "

"We need someone to watch for the people outside and distract the until they're done!"

"Here, I'll take care of that," Jake said standing up. "I'm pretty good at distracting people!"

"Yah, I'll go with you, Nora said, standing up."

"Wait, Nora, you can't! You have to sing at the ceremony. "

"I'll sing for the processional, but then I'll help him distract them if they should come!"

Soon everyone was in their seats. Elly May was holding up the phone so Bianca's Aunt Eva could hear. Decon Owl took his place at the podium, but before he could say or do anything the Chairous came up. "Deligates, before we begin, let us first recite the Rescue Aid Society Anthem."

"Rescue Aid Society Anthem, what the heck is that?!" Jake asked.

All the deligates rose to their feet. "Dligates, hands over hearts," the Chairmouse said, From their place in the back, Bernard and Bianca did the same. The Chairmouse nodded to the Scouts who began to play. They started to sing the Anthem.

"R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society."

"Ya gotta be kidding me," Jake said.

"Heads held high, touch the sky, you mean everything to me..'

When the song was done, the Deligates sat back down as the Chairmouse nodded to the Scouts and went to sit in the front row. The Scouts began to play 'One Hand, One Heart' as Nora stood in frotn and sang a beautiful accompaniment. Larry and Daryll, the ushers came arching in first, followed by Bernard's brothers and sisters paired with their wives and husbands. Some of the children came down dressed in their best, strwing flowers down the aisle. Finally Bernadette came down in a lovely green dress carrying bright red flowers all alone. Ernie, as best an, waited with Decon Owl. Soon everyone trose to their feet as Bernard and Bianca, arm in arm came down the isle together,.

Decon Owl cleared his throat as the guests sat back down. "Friends, family. We have gathered here today in the sight of God Almighty to join these two young people together in matrimony. Bernard and Bianca have chosen this day, Christmas Eve, the night before the birth of our Lord, the night before He took on human life, to take these first steps toward a new life. I do know both of these young mice. They are two strong, independent young people. Yet they have decided they would be better off to go through life together rather than apart. Let us pray.."

Meanwhile Nora had managed to sneak outside with Jake..just in the nick of time. For the two splendedly dressed men who showed up on Bernadette's doorstep a few days ago coming their way. Jake stepped directly in front of the and tipped his hat. "How de do, mates, and a wonderful Christmas Eve to both of you. My name's Jake, can I help you with anything?"

"Hello and same to you. Unfortunately we come on direct business, and we're sorry to put you through this on Christmas Eve, but may we see Bianca Gesellmouse, please? She was not at her loft, we figured she might be hre.."

"Ya figure wrong, Mates, she's not here."

"Can you tell us where she might be?"

"Went to the bank. There was a mistake in her favor. Tell ya what.." jake said, pushing them botb down. "Don't fret yourselves, Mates! Whil you're waiting for her, how about a nice Christmas song? Nora's gonna sing this at Christmas night, ain't that right?" H settled himself down at the piano as Nora cam beside it.

"Oh..yes!" she began to sing 'In The Bleak Midwinter.' her voice was so tender and charming the en forgot about things for awhile. The melody reached the main room and made a soft accompaniment.

"Marriage is a holy and sacred institution creatd by the Lord and should not be entered into lightly. It is a blessed untion and should be entered into reverently, soberly in the fear of God! Into this holy estate these two people com to be joined. I say to you, are you both ready to take these blessed vows that will unite you?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Join your hands and recite your vows." Giving her bouquet to Bernadette, Bianca and Bernard did so.

"Bianca," Bernard began. "In you I've found someone who accepts me as I am. You've helped me to become a better person. You've given me courage and strength I didn't even know I had. You've shown me that I can do anything at all…as long as you're near me. You believe in me when often times I didn't even believe in myself. In you I've found something I've been searching for my whole life..the meaning of love. From the bottom of my heart I vow that I will always cherish very moment you're near me. I will honor you and believe in you the way you've always believed in me. I will love and honor you and never forget how much you mean to me. I love you, Biana."

Bianca listened to these words with tears in her eyes. "Dear, dearling Bernard, I love you always. I love your gentile ways, your kind heart, your modesty. For everything you've done, and for all you do, I vow I will always be devoted to you. I will care for you always, I will give you all the love in my heart. I vow I will be the truest wife in the world. I will never depart from your side and always care where you are. I will be there to help you should you need it, and to believe in you no matter what life has to offer us. I love you, Bernard."

Decon Owl turned to Bernard. "Bernard, do you in the eyes of the Lord hereby take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others keep only onto her until death do you part?"

"I do," Bernard said.

"Bianca, do you in the eyes of the Lord hereby take this woman to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others keep only onto her until death do you part?"

"I do," Bianca said with love in her eyes.

"We've heard enough of this," one of the men said. "She's got a lovely voice, but we HAVE to find Miss Bianca..

"But you haven't even BEGUIN to hear her, blokes!! Nora, some more.."

"NO more.."

"Oh, plenty more! Sit, mates!!"

Decon Owl had just finished blessing the rings. "The rings are the symbol of everlasting love. Never beginning, never ending. " He took one of the rings from Ernie and gave it to Bernard.

Bernard slid the ring on Bianca's hand. "With this ring, I do thee wed and pledge my life and soul to you forever and always."

Bianca took her ring and slid it on Bernard's hand. "With this ring, I do thee wed and pledge my life and soul to you forever and always."

Decon Owl then lifted up their ringed hands. "With the exchange of rings and the joining of hands, may you now become one in the eyes of man, and more important, in the eyes of God. "

"Look, it's Christmas Eve and we're very busy people! We don't like doing this anymore than any of you, but we have to. Now we need to speak to the Chairmouse, kindly let us through!"

"But, mate.."

"No, wait, please!" Nora cried.

"With the power invested in me through the Lord above and the state of New York, it is now my priviedge to pronounce you husband and wife!" Bernard blushed at the next words. "You may kiss the bride!" Bernard took Bianca in his arms just as the men came through the door and shared a long, loving kiss.

"Excuse me!" the man said through loud cheering and applause. "Excuse me!" Finally they all looked at him. "Miss Bianca Gesselmouse, please?"

Bernadette came forward and showed the man Bianca's wedding ring. "I believe you want my sister, MRS. Bianca Newmice! And if I remember correctly being wed to an American citizen makes you an INSTANT citizen, does it not?"

The Lawyer then stood up. "I have the marriage license right here, Gentilemen,. She's entitles to an instant Greencard."

Speechless in the face of these facts..the men studdered. "Well..she does realise of course that they have to be married for at last 2 years. Bernard smiled at that.,

"Oh..Oh I don't think that's a problem, gentilemen!" he assured them and kissed Bianca tenderly in a kiss full of love.

"Ok, everyone downstairs for refreshments!" Nick cried, opening the door. Bernard and Bianca looked at each other and shrugged..

When they got to the room, the lights came up and they couldn't believe their eyes. They had turned the downstairs room into a wedding reception! Beautiful bunches of flowers were strung up on the walls and strung together with ribbons. Lovely lavender tablecloths were laid out and stirling silverware were glittering on the tables. "Wha…when did you do this?!" Bernard cried out.

"Oh, last night, We all worked on it! Our special surprise to you!"

"Everyone, sit down!" Bernadette cried out,. Time to make the toasts!" She raised her glass. "I just want to say to my brother and y new sister, I think you two are the most wonderful couple! I could tell from the start. It's an honor for you to join our family and we're more than happy to welcome you to it! " She turned to Bianca. "Take care of him."

"I will," Bianca promised.

Ernie then stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. "I just want to say to my brother and Bianca good luck. I hope you have a wonderful life together!" Bernadette patted him on the back as he sat back down.

A little while later Nora came to the front of the room with Paula, who had her guitar. Strumming it, Nora began to sing in her lovely voice. Bernard smiled and took Bianca's hand. They came to the middle of the room and bgan to waltz, tenderly looking into each others eyes, forgtting anyone else was there. It was like they were alone and could go on dancing together forever if they wanted to, for they were in a world of their own. Tenderly they kissed and thir arms wrapped tighter and tighter around each other.

"Mama,' Ginger cried out. "Look, it's snowing! Just in time for Christmas!" everyone looked out the window. Sure enough, snow started to fall.

"Jiminey! Snow! I've hardly ever seen it in my life!: Jake said breathlessly. "It sure is lovely."

"It is lovely, Darling!" Bianca said happily.

"Yeah…I guess..you could say…well…we're in our own Christmas paradise!" Bernard agreed.

"Oh Bernard, you are a darling!" Shed kissed him again. "I love you always Bernard!"

"And I love you, Bianca. Forever."

THE END


End file.
